Portkeys to Arda
by SweetPeaseblossom
Summary: Neville, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny make some serious mistakes with Portkeys, which lands them in Hobbiton, Mirkwood, Minas Tirith, and Edoras. Please review but no flames.
1. Prologue the First: Neville

Neville was walking by the lake. It was a hot day.

Soon, it would be time to leave Hogwarts for the summer. And good riddance, too. Neville's third year had been positively difficult. For starters, he had left a piece of paper with of of the Gryffindor tower passwords for the week lying around. Then Sirius Black, the murderer, had found it and read the passwords aloud to Sir Cadogan, the Fat Lady's substitute. And then entered the boy's dormitory.

Neville had gotten into a _lot_ of trouble for that one.

He had also gotten a Howler from his grandmother.

It was not something he wanted to relive.

Suddenly, Neville saw something shiny near the lake, were water met earth.

It was a ring.

Then Neville made a huge mistake. He walked closer and bent down to examine it. Only, he slipped while doing so, to the amusement of some Slytherins who were nearby. Ignoring their laughter at his expense, Neville picked himself up, stooped down again, and touched the ring. Then he felt a jerking sensation behind his navel.

The ring was a portkey.


	2. Prologue the Second: Draco

Draco had seen Neville fall down and pick up something. A moment later, Neville had vanished.

Evaporated.

Disappeared.

But Draco had not seen this. He was doing an impression of how Neville had fallen, which made his fellow Slytherins laugh hysterically.

"I wonder if Longbottom can even walk." said Pansy Parkinson. "Hey," said Draco, noticing something, "where _is_ he?"

"What, you mean Longbottom?" asked Crabbe.

"It seems like he Disapparated." Said Goyle

"Don't be stupid, Goyle, he can't do that." Retorted Draco.

Suddenly, Draco realized how hot the sun was for the time of year. Sure, summer was coming soon, but this was horrible.

He suddenly felt woozy. "I'm going inside."

He broke apart from the Slytherins, and saw something shiny on the ground. It was a large _diamond._ No, no, he did not see that. Draco blinked his eyes several times, but, lo and behold, there was the diamond. An urge to pick it up consumed him. It was so beautiful, so radiant. Without thinking, Draco picked it up.

Two very strange sensations engulfed him.

First, a searing, painful, burning sensation in his hand.

Second, a jerk behind his belly button.

Draco had picked up a Silmaril.

The Silmaril was a Portkey.

 **Hi, all! I do NOT own the characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkein and J.K. Rowling.**

 **A silmaril is basically a magical jewel (Middle earth's equivalent of a lab created diamond, in fact.)**

 **For more on silmarils, I suggest you read _The Silmarilion._**


	3. Prologue the Thrid : Hermione

Hermione was in the library. It was unseasonably warm that day.

As she looked upon the shelves in search of a book, her favorite book, which was on the history of some place called Middle Earth, something curious caught her eye.

It was a helmet.

Not just a helmet.

It looked like something ancient Roman Muggles wore, but ...

the helmet was all white, and there were

wings on it.

Beautiful silvery wings, with what looked like mother-of-pearl on it.

There was a brilliant gem on the front.

The gem looked like fire.

Hermoine wanted to touch it.

At first, she resisted the temptation. What if it was jinxed?

Finally, her desire overcame her and Hermione reached up and touched it.

It was a mistake.

The helmet was a Portkey.

Hermione felt the jerking sensation.

Everything wooshed about her.

Who

knew

where

she

would

end

up?


	4. Prologue the Fourth : Ginny

Ginny wiped sweat from her forehead. It was the hottest day since she had first came to Hogwarts.

Right now, she would have given anything to be somewhere else, as long as it was cooler.

Ginny longed to be in a cool, grassy, place. With horses.

Ginny loved horses. Always.

She had always wished for a horse. If not a horse, then the opportunity to ride one for a little while. A broomstick just would not cut it.

Sometimes, when she was sleeping, Ginny would dream of riding a horse. It was always the same horse, a lovely chestnut mare.

The mare would always be galloping over the same stretch of endless grass.

A burst of laughter jolted Ginny out of her reverie. She looked behind her. Several dozen yards behind her, Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins were laughing for no discernible reason. Were they laughing at _her?_ Ginny did not dwell on that.

Instead, she looked at the lake. She saw what appeared to be a horn made of silver. Ginny pulled out her wand.

 _"Accio_ horn!" The horn flew out of the water and landed at her feet.

It was made of silver, and there were what looked like horses engraved on it.

Ginny wondered if she should touch it. She remembered her experience with the diary in her first year.

But an irresistible impulse overtook her and she picked it up.

Ginny felt the jerking in her stomach and knew ; the horn was a Portkey.


	5. Nevile is in Hobbiton?

Neville opened his eyes. What he saw astounded him, utterly.

There were houses. Not just any houses. The things were practically small hills with round doors and windows.

And the people. Were they wizards or Muggles?

Were they even _human?_

They were way shorter than Neville, for one thing. All of them. What really made them different was the thick hair on their bare feet.

"Um, hello?" Neville addressed this to one of the short people. It was hard to tell, but she appeared to be of the same age as one of the first years at Hogwarts.

"Are you a Big Person?" Asked the very little girl.

"Please tell me where I am." said Neville in a state of some desperation. "Oh." said the girl. "You're in Hobbiton."

Neville asked his next question. " What's your name?"

"Geranium. Geranium Took."

"My name's Neville Longbottom. Are you a Muggle?"

"What's that?"

"Never mind." said Neville.

Geranium stared at Neville some more. "Where are you from?"

Neville decided to risk things. "I'm from England. I go to a school called Hogwarts because I'm a wizard."

"A _wizard?"_ Geranium was incredulous. She had heard stories about a wizard who spirited someone away just six years before she was born. This Big Person did not look like her idea of a wizard.

"Yeah. A wizard."


	6. In which Hermione fancies Faramir

Hermione found herself in utterly unfamiliar surroundings. She was standing in a ... _crypt?_ Yes, a crypt. With tombs. She looked at one of them. Thank goodness she had been taking Ancient Runes _and_ reading up on Middle-Earth. The tomb read, _Here lies the body of Ecthelion the Second, Son of Turgon, Steward of Gondor. May his soul rest in peace._

Wait, Gondor? Elvish runes? So _that_ was were Hermione went when she touched the portkey. Middle-Earth. She should have known.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whirled around to the melodious, deep voice. Its owner was tall, had luminous gray eyes, and was exceedingly handsome.

Hermione immediately noticed this. The name of a certain Gilderoy Lockhart vanished from her memory.

"My name is Faramir." said the handsome man. "Do you, by any chance, go to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? How did you know?" stammered Hermione. She turned pink.

" I could tell because of your black robes , for I used to go there. In fact, I was even made Head Boy."

Hermione was shocked. She had previously thought that most people in Middle-Earth were Muggles. "You went to Hogwarts?"

"I did."

"What House were you in?" asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw. Boromir, my brother, was a Slytherin. So was my father."


	7. In Which Draco is Lost in Mirkwood

**A/N: Hi! This might be short as it is getting late but it is a Chapter! I do not own anything. Props to everyone who has reviewed me and especially to loya, who has reviewed TWO of my fics. Besides, my chapters are "always" short and sweet. I write them that way so they can be read in one sitting.**

* * *

 _That idiotic squib Longbottom._ Draco thought this, and more to that effect. The Slytherin was in a forest that he was relatively certain was NOT the forbidden forest. Draco had arrived at this conclusion by the singular fact that he had touched a portkey seconds, minutes, hours, or _days_ before. The forest, light and all, was always a dark green that was wonderful in the Slytherin Common Room and woeful in a forest that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was hopelessly lost in. Then he realized that it was impossible that he had been wandering in the forest for hours or days. It was steadily growing darker. He would now be hopelessly lost in the dark. Draco pulled out his wand. He was getting worried that he had misplaced it. At Hogwarts, where he was definitely not. _"Lumos"_ he said, and the wand lit up. That was a relief. I f he was attacked by any wild animals, he could defend himself. However, he could not do anything about the food situation. He was hungry. Starving, in fact. With some relief, Draco realized that there was a Chocolate Frog, albeit a melted one, in his pocket. He would eat it later.

 _Later..._

It was dark. With one hand holding the glowing wand, Draco removed the last half of the Chocolate Frog from its wrapper and ate it. He had wanted to conserve it, but he did not. Now, he noticed he was thirsty and even hungrier than before. _How long can I live without water? Three days? I wish I knew water making spells. I wish I knew food making spells. I want to sleep. No, I can't sleep. A werewolf might eat me._ Then his thoughts turned back to Hogwarts. He would be glad to see Potter, or even that Mudblood Granger, if either of these loathsome individuals could help him get back. He crept through the forest, wand out. The cocky Slytherin jumped at leaves rustling, animals crying, and twigs snapping under his feet.

What was that over there? People! With long blond hair, and crowns of leaves and flowers. They were speaking and sometimes singing in a mysterious language. Draco crept closer. Would they help him?

 **A/N: How did you like it? I haven't read _Hobbit_ for a while so ... THIS IS MIRKWOOD! And this chapter has sucked me dry so the only way you'll hear about Draco and co. in the next few weeks is by putting me under the Imperius Curse. Please don't. :D**


End file.
